Aruruu
Aruruu (アルルゥ) is the younger sister to Eruruu. She is often seen with two of her pets: Mukkuru, a tiger offspring of Mutikapa, and Gacatara, a Mikyuum. Her name is based on the Aruruu Flower. Appearance She is short and has brunette twin tales that have blue ribbon ties. Her ears resemble that of a cat. They are white with brown tips and lean downward. Her clothing consists white robe with blue trim that match the ribbon in her hair. The belt of her robe is burgundy which matches Eruruu's robe's trim. Aruruu also wears brown boots. In Itsuwari no Kamen, Aruruu has grown up to Kamyu's height and wears clothes to symbolize her status in Tuskuru. Personality Aruruu is very shy and quiet. She enjoys being around her sister, Eruruu, and Hakuoro, the father figure in her life. Aruruu very much enjoys animals, especially her tiger, Mukkuru, and later a mikyuum, Gacatara. In Itsuwari no Kamen, she takes the role as a messenger of Tuskuru alongside Kamyu and shows of her care and over protectiveness of Kuon. She is also suspicious of certain people, like Haku, if she thought Kuon has any real feelings for him. It is unknown if she is still shy around people. Biography Aruruu is first seen hiding from Hakuoro mainly due to her shy personality. Eruruu thinks that she hid because of seeing Hakuoro wearing her late father's clothes. After sparing a baby Mukkuru, Aruruu declares Hakuoro as her father and often plays with him. She makes an appearance in Itsuwari no Kamen with Kamyu not only to establish friendship between Yamato and Tuskuru but also to find Kuon. She makes another appearance when Yamato invades Tuskuru, during which with Mukkurru, she leads the supplies along with Haku, Kuon, Rulutieh, Atui, Saraana & Uruuru, and Kokopo from Yamato over to their camp while Kamyu distracts the rest of the supplies back to the harbor. Relationships Eruruu - Her oldest sister. She enjoys being around her yet can be scold by her when she is does something bad. Tuskuru - Her grandmother. She loves her and seems like she will do anything for her. Hakuoro - Her father figure named after her biological father. Being shy and quiet, Aruruu was initially afraid of him at first and did not want to see him. However, after displaying his kindness, she became attached to him, if not a bit spoiled. Kamyu - Like Hakuoro, Aruruu was initially afraid of Kamyu and left every time she saw her. After Hakuoro showed Kamyu a trick to befriend her by using honey, Aruruu became good and caring friends to her. Yuzuha - A good friend of Aruruu whose kind voice and gentleness allows Aruruu to hang around her. Kuon - Her younger "sister" that she raised with everyone else. Kuon refers to her and Kamyu as the two most overprotective members of her family. Trivia * Aruru is Yaanamauna (Mother of the Forest). That is why she understands what Mukkuru and Gacatara. * Aruruu's eye color changed in Itsuwari no Kamen from brown to yellow. The reason is unknown. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Utawarerumono Characters Category:Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen Characters